Alright
by xSatoKasux
Summary: The first time Mackenzie sees Dalton before a show he's a mess, and the last time Mackenzie sees Dalton after a show he's a mess, but somehow Mackenzie always makes it alright. Mackenzie x Dalton
"Hey." Mackenzie says quietly, breaking the unwavering, thick tension, cringing at his own croaky voice- he'd been singing constantly to prepare for this audition- it was american idol after all.

Mackenzie had been watching from across a few seats as a blond boy- a rather sad looking one - absent mindedly traced his rose tattoo with his fingertips. Mackenzie's eyes had followed the boys fingers as he started at the inner petal of the rose and worked his way out in a clockwise direction. The boys head was down, and his eyes traced along the rose with his hand, but his thoughts seemed occupied.

The blonde's head shot up at the sound, eyes flitting around the room. It was a spacious one filled with white plastic chairs, and foam and leather instrument cases littered the floor.  
He smiled softly. "I'm Mackenzie- thought you looked a little lonely." The blonds head whipped around to the source of the voice, and made eye contact with Mackenzie.

Mackenzie's smile faulted a little, his heart thudding in his chest- he was sort of breathtaking; his lips where pretty pink and his nose was so straight and fitted his face nicely , but his eyes seemed cloudy, and a bit of his eyeliner was smudged half-way down the left side of his cheek.

The blonde seemed a little taken-aback before managing a small smile "Dalton." The blonde held out his hand and Mackenzie shook it.

"Are you alright?" was the first question that immediately followed for some strange reason.  
Dalton looked like he was taken- aback again. His fingers had migrated from his rose tattoo on his arm to fiddling with a silver chain and dog tag that hung around his neck, and his eyes still seemed a little unfocused.

"nerves i guess" he joked, with his voice wavering a little.

x

"you alright?" Mackenzie's voice somehow always brought him back down to earth. Dalton turned to see Mackenzie opening their hotel room, his hands buried into his pockets and smiling. he was alright. The top 4 had just been announced and he and Mac were both safe. They could stay on the show another week.  
"Yeah... just scary being in the bottom two.."  
"Dalton you're shaking" Mackenzie laughed before giving Dalton a hug, his nose getting involuntarily buried into Dalton's flannel on a count of being shorter.  
"...shaken up...i..." Dalton muttered softly into Mackenzie's hair, thoughts still clouded and mind racing.

Mackenzie's cheeks flushed pink, a little embarrassed by Dalton's intimacy, and a little tipsy from the champagne he had earlier to celebrate not being eliminated.  
But before Mackenzie could pull away, he felt Dalton's arms snake around his back, his body shaking, his head now buried into Mackenzie's shoulder. Mackenzie could feel the first few hot tears sting his skin, and before he knew it Dalton was sobbing into Mackenzie's thin shirt.  
"H-hey" Mackenzie whispered softly after a few minutes of listening to his muffled crying, lifting Dalton's head out of the crook of his neck. "It's over, let it go" he says in the same whisper.

One of Mackenzie's hands was still on Dalton's jaw, and Dalton's arms were still around Mackenzie, hands still buried in his shirt. Dalton could feel his heart fluttering in his chest over the intimacy.  
In response Dalton gives Mackenzie a shy but real smile. One with the dimple in his cheek and the crinkles around his eyes and he feels a rising in his chest of embarrassment and gratitude towards his friend all rolled up into one lump of emotion but all he can muster up is a "Thanks"

Mackenzie moved his hand from Dalton's jaw, before leaning in giving it a light, almost non-existent kiss, to which Dalton responded with wide-eyes, pink cheeks and a pounding heart. Mackenzie pulls away from the hug, face glowing red, before turning away from Dalton. "Let's watch a movie to celebrate top 4... or something" he mumbles, clearly embarrassed.  
"Alright" Dalton smiles, heart still thumping, legs still shaking, emotions all over the place, before grabbing Mackenzie's hand, returning the gesture.

* * *

A/N: hi... another Dalton x Mackenzie.

i h8 myself for doing this 2 myself. but there is seriously a lack in ff abt them.

I uploaded a few days ago but edited on a friday so it still counts right?


End file.
